Midnight Liaisons
by CycloneT
Summary: He was naked. Butt naked. Bareassed naked. And she shouldn't be looking. [GrissomCatherine]


Title: Midnight Liaisons  
  
Author: Tracy  
  
Summary: Answer to Erin's challenge over at graveshiftcsi. I did my best – make of it what you will.  
  
Rating: R – probably. Bad words, etc. The rest is up to whatever direction your dirty little mind takes you. ;)  
  
Category: H,V   
  
Creative guidelines: (LOL – so much cosier than 'elements')  
  
1. Quotes:   
  
a) You're so cute when you have a hard-on.   
  
b) Playing coy doesn't really work for you.   
  
c) Tell me exactly what you want me to do, to you, for you, with you.  
  
d) Since we're pals, is this like a mercy fuck?  
  
2. Physical restraints of some kind are always a bonus.  
  
3. Extra giddiness brought on by: cigar smoking, skinny-dipping, and threesomes (of   
  
some kind)  
  
A/N: This is my first brave foray into the world of CSI fanfic. I hail from the land of XF, and will probably maintain dual citizenship between these two fandoms. Being the first fic in this brand new world it is probably not in character. I'm still finding my feet with these people, their personalities, their idiosyncrasies, the myth arc, etc, but we all gotta start somewhere, right? Having said that, I now have to add that I had no real intention of crossing over from XF fic. I was quite happy to sit back and read all the fantastic stories out there - well, all the fantastic G/C stories, anyway. This challenge called out to me though. I couldn't resist the quote; 'You're so cute when you have a hard-on.' I love it! And even though I have a problem writing smut, I decided to give it a go. Mostly I like writing fics with a humourous thread through them, and this one is no different. Okay, I think I've babbled enough. Here's my response.  
  
~x~  
  
Catherine watched the figure as it cut a solitary path through the water. She knew that she should probably make her presence known, but she was having too much fun just standing back and watching. One. . . two . . . three. . .her appreciative eyes followed him as he swam easy laps of the pool. She shook her head in wonder. Damn, who knew that under a lab coat the man looked that good? She was trained to notice these things, but somehow it'd completely slipped her attention. Four . . .five . . .six . . . the clenching and unclenching of his shoulder muscles was almost hypnotising. The way they seemed to. . .ripple. Yes, that was the word. She didn't want to sound like some cheap romance novel, but they actually did ripple. And dance. They rippled and danced down his back – which was very broad and smooth, by the way, in amazing show of dexterity. Seven . . .eight . . . nine . . . the man had stamina, to boot. Ten laps, and he stopped and flipped over onto his back, treading lazily and letting the water carry him wherever it willed. Catherine's eyes widened and a shocked gasp exploded through her lips as she realised that he wasn't wearing any swimming trunks.   
  
He was naked.  
  
Butt naked.   
  
Bare-assed naked.   
  
Now she knew she definitely shouldn't be looking, but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away. She took a step back into the shadows as he stopped treading and buoyed himself upright. He spun around in a 360 and then his eyes latched directly onto the tree whose shadow she was hiding in.  
  
"I know you're there," he called out. "Don't be shy – come out and join me."  
  
She swore under her breath. Now she was busted. How the hell did he always know these things? She sighed heavily and walked towards the pool, trying to come up with a plausible cover story. It wasn't as if she was spying, exactly. It was just that she had had the same intentions of a midnight swim, and she didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a private moment. Yeah, that's how she'd sell it. And if he was feeling magnanimous, he might even pretend to buy it. So she plastered a smile on her face, hoped that she didn't look too guilty, took a deep breath and bit the bullet.   
  
"Hey, Gil."  
  
"Catherine," he replied. "Nice night for a swim."  
  
"Yeah. Great minds, and all that."  
  
He smiled and caught her eyes, and for the second time in as many minutes she found she couldn't look away. "You've been watching me."  
  
Not a question, but a statement. There was no use denying it, so she decided she might as well tell the truth. "How did you know?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I saw the light reflect off your watch as I made a turn. Lap six, I think it was."  
  
Catherine sat down at the edge of the pool and dangled her legs in the water. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" he shot back.  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt you. And to be honest with you, I was admiring the view."  
  
She was gratified by the slight colour that stained his cheeks. Let him make of that what he will, but she needed to regain some of the poise she'd lost somewhere in the shadows. And trying valiantly not to look down into the water at his bare bottom half was sapping more of her composure than she liked to admit.  
  
Gil paddled over to where she was sitting and hoisted his arms onto the ledge. "You wanna join me?"  
  
"What?" she spluttered.   
  
"For a swim. That's what you came down here for, right?"  
  
"Yes, but that was before I saw that you were nak – I mean, before I realised that you were using the pool."  
  
"It's big enough for the both of us, Cath."  
  
She had the feeling he was laughing at her, and she didn't like it. "Grissom, are you wearing anything under there?"  
  
"You know I'm not," he smirked knowingly.  
  
Catherine shook her head in confusion. This was not like Grissom at all. Maybe he was drunk. After all, it had been a long day, they were stuck in this crappy motel overnight, and he was probably missing his bugs.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You think I'm drunk?" he countered.  
  
"I think you're not acting like yourself. I think maybe you've been replaced by a clone, or are having some sort of meltdown, because the Gil Grissom I know *does not* swim naked in a motel pool where just anybody can chance by."  
  
"He does when it's Catherine Willows that can chance by," he said quietly.  
  
Catherine startled at the sincerity in his voice. She studied him for a minute and then abruptly stood up. "You wanna turn around?" she demanded as she undid the buttons of her shirt.  
  
"Come on, Cath. Playing coy doesn't really work for you," he teased, but pushed away from the side of the pool and paddled out into the center nonetheless. He heard the slight splash as she entered the pool, and then felt the water from her movement swirl against him as she moved closer.  
  
"Ohhh, this is just fine," she murmured from just behind him.  
  
She was so close, in fact, that he could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck. He spun around and faced her. "You ever did this before?"  
  
She inched closer still. "You mean skinny dip?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, used to do it all the time in college. A group of us would go down to the lake and let our hair down." She was so close now they were almost touching. "You?"  
  
"Nope. First time."  
  
"So you're a virgin?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Cath rolled her eyes. "A skinny dipping virgin."   
  
"I guess I am," Gil laughed. "I'm glad my first time is with you."  
  
"The fun I could have with you," she taunted.  
  
He gave a mock shudder and with mournful eyes pleaded, "Be gentle with me, please."  
  
Catherine snorted and reached out to swipe a bead of water that was travelling down Gil's nose. "I don't think so."  
  
He drew back a step, missing the heat of her body almost immediately. "Why am I suddenly very nervous?"  
  
"Because you're a smart man," she said, following him.   
  
They were so close now that he could feel the swell of her breasts bobbing against his chest. "I think we'd better stop now," he said very unconvincingly.   
  
Cath pretended ignorance. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed into his body. "Stop what?"   
  
"This – this –" for some reason he was having trouble with the simple act of conversing.  
  
"You're so cute when you have a hard-on," she interrupted. He was about to deny it, but since it was currently pressed against her belly, he realised there was no point. Then he jumped and shivered as her tongue darted out and traced the contours of his ear.   
  
"Ca – atherine! What are you doing?"  
  
Her tongue continued on its journey, then her lips joined the party and Gil discovered the previously unknown fact that his neck was extremely sensitive. "What do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"I think that you – that we - we're about to do something highly inappropriate, and –"  
  
"Stop talking," Cath demanded, as her mouth finally arrived at its destination. He gave up half a second after her lips brushed against his, and was lost entirely. There was no hesitancy from either of them; just liquid heat and eager exploration.   
  
"Cath, I don't want to spoil the mood," Gil panted when they came up for air, "but anyone could chance by and I don't think that –"  
  
"You're right, absolutely," she agreed. "We should take this inside."  
  
They untangled themselves from each other and exited the pool. Their greedy eyes couldn't help but drink their fill and as a result clothes were adorned very slowly and haphazardly.   
  
"My room's closer," Gil muttered into Catherine's ear as his hand found the small of her back and they rushed toward the motel. They burst into his room touching, kissing, caressing, and fell onto the bed. They were so engrossed in each other that the ringing of Gil's phone went unnoticed for several moments. Finally it pierced their senses and he reached for the nightstand to answer it. Catherine stopped his arm and pulled it back to her hips. "Leave it."  
  
He peppered her face with light kisses and reached back for it. "It might be important," he argued.  
  
"Gil –" she said in an impatient tone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah," Catherine heard as he mouthed, 'it's Nick,' "just hang on for a minute, will you?" He covered the earpiece and traced the outline of her lips with his finger.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do; to you, for you, with you. Think about it while I get rid of him."  
  
"I'm not easily pleased, you know," she warned.  
  
His eyes sparkled. "That's okay. I like a challenge."  
  
She sucked his finger into her mouth and raised her brow. He could feel the delicious heat enveloping his finger and wondered how good that mouth would feel covering other areas of his body. He brought the phone back to his ear. "Okay," he said after a pause. "You deal with it. I trust you." And then he threw the phone on the floor and focused his attention on the woman lying half naked in his bed.  
  
~x~  
  
Nick was a little put out at the curt way he had been dismissed, but decided it was just Grissom being Grissom. He was about to hang up the phone when he realised that the line was still connected. "Griss?" he asked, but all he heard was a series of moans and groans travelling down the phone. Curiosity won out, and he pressed his ear harder into the phone, trying to hear more. "Oh yeah, right there," he heard Grissom say.  
  
"You like that?" A muffled growl raced down the line. "Then you're gonna love this."  
  
Nick nearly fell off the chair. That was Catherine's voice. Grissom and Catherine were getting it on! Loudly. And exuberantly. And he felt like a total pervert for listening to them, but still, he couldn't sever the connection.  
  
There was more moaning. More groaning. Even some purring. Nick stood up, drew the blinds, closed and locked the door and made himself comfortable on the couch. This was better than pay-per-view porn.  
  
~x~  
  
Catherine gasped as Gil's kisses on her breasts grew more insistent, turning into little bites and nibbles, and then finally drawing the sensitised skin into his talented mouth. "Since we're pals, is this like a mercy fuck?" Her tone was light, but her eyes were solemn.   
  
He stopped what he was doing and cupped her head in his hands. "Cath, I've never in my life felt sorry for you. But I'll tell you this much, you will be screaming for mercy before I'm done with you."  
  
She smiled and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.  
  
"And as for the second part of your question – absolutely we'll fuck. But later. Right now, I want to make love to you."  
  
He returned his attention to her breasts, then licked a trail down her smooth stomach until he reached her navel. Catherine arched her back and caught his head between her hands.  
  
"Gil – stop. . .for a . . .second," she panted.  
  
He looked at her expectantly. "Afterwards. . ." she began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have my cuffs."  
  
His answering grin met hers, and then they proceeded to get very serious about the immediate business at hand.  
  
~x~  
  
Nick spluttered as he heard the word 'fuck' come out of Grissom's mouth. But it was nothing like the explosion he felt when Catherine's little 'cuffs' comment reached him. In fact, it was pretty much all over and done with by then, so he zipped himself up, disconnected the call, and started humming as he went looking for a good cigar.  
  
End.  
  
There it is. My first CSI fic. I know, probably not what you had in mind with regards to threesomes and smut, but I just can't seem to write it. And if you think about it, it was *kinda* a threesome. ;) 


End file.
